User blog:The voice of the voiceless/Epic Rap Battles Of The Voiceless 1: Bill and Ted vs. Doctor Who
Oh yes. It's time. WWWWwwwwelcome to the first installment of my new series, Epic Rap Battles of the Voiceless! I don't really have anything to say for an intro, so let's just get started! In this first installment, we have the most excellent almost dropouts, Bill and Ted, going up against the time lord himself, Doctor Who, to see who travels through time in a phone booth better! With that, let's get started! Cast: Smosh as Bill (bold) and Ted (itallics) Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor Intro: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE VOICELESS! BILL AND TED! VS! DOCTOR WHO! BEGIN! Bill and Ted Woah Ted ''what up Bill? ''Look at this bodacious brit He's been around 900 years, and never seen a clit! Bill, strange things are afoot at the Circle K But let's show this dickweed that it's not the doctor's day! Wanna battle Bill and Ted? You'll come up a little short You're history! But you'll never be in our report! You've been around for 50 years, ''and never gotten laid'' From Joan of Arc to the princesses, 'we've got all the historic babes!' Before we leave you like your re-TARDIS, ''a square who's looking black and blue'' Remind us one more time, ''Doctor Who the hell are you? The 10th Doctor: It's just the Doctor, if you don't mind The OG conqueror of space and time Sent from the planet Gallifrey to spit an intergalatic rhyme! You're two high school stoners, who barely could pass in history I'm the Doctor spitting rhymes so hot, that they're gonna leave you blistered, see? (Oh!) been doing this for centuries, I'm the space-time master I'm schooling Theodore like he got sent off to Alaska! And Bill, try not to be pissed off, but I guess I would be mad If I was the one who was getting cockblocked by my own dad! Bill and Ted '''Shut up Doc! 'After a verse like that, you call yourself a master? I hope when you die, you regenerate into a better rapper! You embrace death while we beat it's ass! ''We're totally survivors'' Meeting iconic dudes from all of time, 'While you futz with your screwdriver!' You make lonely virgins fan-gasm, we get San Dhmis Rallyin'! So step to us and end up trampled '''by the Wyld Stallians! '''We just beat you down like Gengis Khan ''tore into your mind like Frued'' '''So be excellent to your companions, '''and party on dude! The 10th Doctor: Afraid I don't have time to party, I have to save the world again! There's a civilization built after you, but you still don't act like men! A veteran of time travel, facing off with two beginners Even with the psychic paper, you two couldn't look like winners! You'd get ditched by the princesses like Napoleon by Ted's brother, If I told them that the two of you prefer to make out with each other! I'm the single greatest protagonist to ever come from the BBC, And I just exterminated these two amatures like the Daleks, Allons-y! Outro: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC (guitar riff) RAP BATTLES OF THE VOICELESS! Poll: Who won? Bill and Ted The 10th Doctor e Category:Blog posts